


5 times Loki and Vili almost got caught, and one time they did

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: The Love and Times of Loki Odinson [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Because it’s still technically rape, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Horrible People, Incest, Infidelity, Intersex Jotunn, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Size Queen Loki, Statutory Rape, Vaginal Sex, mpreg mention, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Loki wanted Thor, Vili wanted Frigga. It worked out in the end... ish.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Vili Borson (Marvel), Loki/Vé, Vili Borson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Vili Borson/Frigga | Freyja (Marvel)
Series: The Love and Times of Loki Odinson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	5 times Loki and Vili almost got caught, and one time they did

**1\. Yuletide, Asgard, 1300 AD**

Loki had noticed that his uncle had been eyeing him all night, not like a nephew or kin, but like a predator hunting its prey; _hungry_.

His uncle Vili, that was, not uncle Vé, no. Uncle Vé was actually _honouring_ his wife, whilst Vili seemed to have forgotten his in the moment.

Loki himself was, as usual, eyeing Thor. Thor, in all of his golden, beautiful, blonde radiance. Thor, the most handsome man in all the Nine, the best warrior, the strongest of them all, the _‘biggest’_ of them all, wink wink. The one man whom he could never have… his older brother, the one who would never dream of Loki in such a way.

Loki watched Thor flirt with a girl, heaving out a dejected sigh. Of course. Of course, because why the fuck would Thor want his little ergi brother, when he could sweep up some buxom maiden instead of the pathetic little half-thing that Loki was. Loki decided to call it in for a night before he let his emotions get the best of him.

As he walked to his chambers, he found himself pinned to the wall, face smushed into it. The stench of alcohol, and the feeling of hot, heavy breath down the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine. Oh no, what was going on? Was this an assassination attempt? It felt like an assassination attempt!

“I’ve seen the way that you look at him.” _Uncle Vili_. “Deplorable is what it is.”

“I see the way that you lust after my mother. _You’ve_ actually slept with her,” Loki fired back.

“True…” and then his uncle did something unthinkable, he ground his hips down against Loki’s arse, hands reaching around to Loki’s front and fiddling with his clothed cock. “And now I’ll bed her son.”

“What?”

“Come on, boy. You want Thor, I want Frigga. We can have neither, so why not just find our pleasure in one another?”

“You have a wife.”

“She needn’t know. Nobody need know. I can show you pleasures the likes of which you’ve never seen. How do you think that I secured my current wife?” That _was_ a good point. And maybe Loki had had a little too much to drink, but he was honestly starting to consider it. “Come on, now. Thor’s having his fun with that blonde, buxom wench… why not take your pleasure?” Vili slipped his hand down the front of Loki’s pants, rubbing at his penis.

Vili was fit for his age, built like… built like Thor, they even had the same blue eyes. And Loki _was_ half Vanir… Loki caved. “Fine, you’ve convinced me,” Loki turned around, facing his uncle. “Now _ravish me_.”

“Gladly.” Vili’s mouth connected with Loki’s as he hoisted him up with those strong arms of his. Loki’s legs wrapped around Vili’s midsection as they rocked against one another. Loki’s demand for a never-before-experienced thrill.

They heard footsteps coming their way. Loki panicked. “Let’s take this to my room, shall we?” No risk of Aunt Ania catching them there. And Thor was out for the night, Loki thought bitterly, so it was unlikely that he’d barge in (they’d lock it to be safe anyways).

Vili ran with Loki still in his arms down the corridor, slamming and locking the door behind him, before immediately beginning the task of divesting his nephew of all of his clothes, throwing him on the bed like a discarded coat.

“Stunning,” Vili breathed, leaning down and running his hands all over Loki’s body, before his eyes came down to… “What is this?” Loki’s cunt.

“Well, I am part Frost Giant,” Loki shrugged.

“I guess it skipped a generation. All our Jotun heritage gave us was these,” Vili stuck what he could of his cock out from up the top of his pants. Loki’s eyes widened. That was _massive_. He was a virgin, and even he knew that they weren’t supposed to be that big. Vili saw the look in his eyes and chuckled. “Relax, I’m sure that you’ll be able to take it. Your mother did.” Wow, what a way to kill a boner.

“Can we not talk about my mother here?”

“Mmm, I’ll try. It’s hard not to though, you _are_ her son.” Vili kneeled down. “I take it from the way that Thor is built, like the men in our family, that he got our side of the Jotun heritage too.” Boner back. That was concerning. Did he like being degraded? Oh well, he supposed that there were worse things that he could like, like scat or necrophilia.

Before Loki knew what was happening, Vili had his mouth between Loki’s legs and was working his mouth over Loki’s unmounted entrance. Loki gasped, he’d never had a mouth there before, let alone a tongue. Vili waged a war against Loki’s untouched cunt, spreading its lips with his thumbs, diving in there with his tongue, sucking the folds into his mouth, nosing at Loki’s clit, fingering Loki open while he suckled on Loki’s clit. It was like Loki was in Valhalla, but better… Vilihalla, perhaps, Uncle Vili’s heavenly kingdom for those who died during orgasm.

Eventually, when his uncle was four fingers in, he stopped his ministrations and got up, shrugging out of his own clothes. This was the first time that Loki got to see Vili’s manhood in all of its glory, and… yikes, how was that supposed to go in?

Vili crawled up the bed, until his crotch was next to Loki’s head. He grabbed his nephew’s head none-too-gently and shoved it so that Loki’s cheek was pressed to Vili’s cock. “Suck,” the man rubbed his bulbous head against Loki’s cheek, smearing pre-cum all over it

Loki looked at the cock nervously for a moment, hesitated, then obliged. How hard could this be, right?

Very, _very_ hard, he thought as he quickly withdrew and coughed a little. Vili frowned at him. “Have you never sucked cock before?”

“This is my first time,” Loki’s nervous gesticulation gave away everything, and Vili’s face softened as he took in what that meant. He was bedding a virgin. _Nice!_

“Here, I’ll control the pace. You’ve got to go slower,” Vili knelt over Loki’s head, putting only the tip in. “Yes, that’s good, now suck it, _suck it_ \- gah, no teeth… _oh,_ ** _oh_** _,_ that’s the stuff, kid.” He stroked a hand through Loki’s ink-black hair. “Mmm, yeah, that’s it, that’s good. Mmm. Now use your hands to gently stroke up and down the rest. _Mmmmmm_ , yes boy. Play with my balls too- _ah_!” Vili was having the time of his life. He worked in another inch. “Yes, that’s it, just relax… relax for me, baby, _oh_ … mmm… yes, make your throat all loose like that, good, it makes it easier.” Vili managed to worm inch after inch in, until four inches of his ten inch penis was within Loki’s throat. He’d train the boy. “Mmm, yes, that’s it.” He pulled out. “Now lick the rest of it. It’s better if it goes in moist, less friction that way.”

Loki complied immediately, his nether regions clenching and unclenching. Never in his life had he wanted someone so badly… that was a lie, he was just trying to convince himself that Thor didn’t mean as much to him as he did. Still, he and Thor had never done anything like this, so it would be unfair to compare Loki’s lust (and love, but that was not relevant in this comparison) for Thor to his need for Vili right now. Norns, how drunk was he?

Vili settled himself between Loki’s thighs. Loki shivered as he pressed his tip to Loki’s small opening. “Don’t worry,” he soothed, “I will be gentle… but it will hurt a little at first, only this first time as you are still a virgin.” With that said, Vili shoved in.

It felt like his walls were on fire. Loki jerked, but Vili held him still. “Shhh,” his uncle soothed. Vili didn’t move, instead opting to toy and pinch at Loki’s clit, with every gasp he relaxed more and more around his uncle.

“You-you can move,” Loki hesitated.

Vili nodded, beginning shallow thrusts to get Loki used to the feeling. It had been like this with Ania, his wife, and several other women both before and after her. He began to pick up the pace when he saw how Loki grew comfortable with it. Mmm, yes, so nice and tight and wet.

Loki was seeing stars. This felt _so good_! Why had he never done this before!? He should be doing this all the time! He moved his hips to meet his uncle’s thrusts. Growling, Vili placed a hand under him and flipped him over onto his knees. He pressed himself to Loki’s back, spreading Loki’s buttocks, and diving right back into his nephew’s quim, his big, saggy balls hitting at Loki’s clit.

Loki gasped, Vili was _not_ holding back (so much for ‘I’ll be gentle’). Each thrust rocked Loki forwards, Loki was certain that if he were able to look down he would be able to see a bulge all the way from his stomach to his throat, because _that was how deep Vili’s cock was_!

Uncle Vili reached a hand down to stroke at Loki’s cock. “So wet and tight for me, huh, Loki? Never gonna be able to close your legs again after this?” He both rubbed and thrusted faster. “Always open, always waiting. Ready for me, or Thor, or anyone, really, huh? Little slut.” Loki came.

Ropes of cum shot out over the bed covers. Vili thrust his massive cock three more times into Loki before grinding down deep and cumming. Loki may be a virgin, but he knew that he couldn’t get pregnant off of this, only if he was in heat… Vili pulled out, rubbing his cock against Loki’s nether lips, before plunging back in for a few more lazy thrusts, rubbing at Loki’s clit until he came from his quim as well, milking Vili’s cock.

“Well done for your first time,” Vili congratulated. “You were a good fuck.”

“Thanks. You were good too.”

“Mmm, yes. Now, I do believe that I promised you some ravishing…”

.

**2\. Thor’s 1200th Birthday, 1317 AD**

It was a grand affair, Thor’s 1200th Birthday. He was, after all, heir to Asgard’s most beloved king.

The main event was held in a giant tent that Frigga had enchanted with growing orbs of light and candy trees growing in every corner for the children in attendance. Thor had always loved children. Thor was so hot…

The tent was big and red, just like Thor, Loki joked. Spacious and yet not as crowded as it could be, just like his brother’s head. OK, maybe he should stop with the mead.

All of their family was in attendance too, of course. Grandfather Freyr, Grandmother Freyja, Aunt Freida, Uncle Vé, Aunt Ania, and, of course, Uncle Vili, who seemed to have lost his wife in the crowd, because he walked to Loki alone, as though sensing his misery at Thor and Sif’s newfound romance.

“Your room?”

“Now.” Loki didn’t even look at his uncle as he responded.

In the end they didn’t even make it that far, just to the cleaner’s closet. Vili wasted no time shoving down Loki’s pants and hiking up his nephew’s tunic, spinning him around to face the wall and then smushing him up against it.

Vili rubbed like a madman at Loki’s clit, as his other hand stuck a finger into Loki’s vagina, moving it in and out while he waited for his nephew to leak more slick to ease the way. Loki panted, pressing himself against the cool back wall of the closet. Vili snuck another finger in and then another, before slicking himself up with the juices on his fingers and thrusting in, bottoming out immediately. Vili paused for a few moments, again to let Loki adjust, before beginning his war against Loki’s quim.

Loki was surprised that there wasn’t a cock coming out of his mouth with how deep Vili was. Vili snuck a hand down to toy with Loki’s cock, indicating that he himself was close. From this angle, face turned to the wall, Loki could almost imagine that it was his brother fucking him instead. Loki snuck another to play with his clit. This was quick, rushed, so unlike the last time, and yet better almost.

Vili came first this time, Loki spraying his own cum onto the wall and his cunt clenching soon after. Loki could barely stand as he panted. Suddenly, the door opened. Vili froze. Loki, startled, dived behind the door. The people who had opened the door, a half-drunk couple looking for their own private romp, apologised and closed the door.

Loki’s heart was beating out of his chest. They couldn’t keep doing this, he realised, but when Vili leant down and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips, he shut off his thoughts. And likewise signed himself up for an eternity in Hel.

.

**3\. Odin and Frigga’s 500000th Anniversary, 1500 AD**

After the normal festivities expected with such an event, the entire family took a trip off to the Vanir Island of Aris, where Odin had met Frigga all those years ago.

The island was a luxury tourist destination, but they’d booked the entire thing for three days. That gave them free reign of a resort with over 700 rooms, and a private beach to boot.

Loki was no fool. He knew that all that his uncle saw in him was his mother, and that this event, this commemoration of his parents’ love for one another would trigger in him some form of unmistakable jealousy, which he could only sat by bedding their youngest son. Loki took the time to prepare himself properly beforehand. The last time had been fun, but he had been sore for weeks. He fondly remembered Thor asking him what the matter was, and the shocked expression on Thor’s face when he shrugged and said that he’d bedded someone. The acceptance of homosexuality, at least in their generation, wasn’t _as bad_ as it had been in the previous one. Most Asgardians were quite accepting of it, but there were still a few fringe groups to watch out for. The past 10000 years had seen a rise in the libido of the Asgardian youth, orgies were all the rage, and so to was homosexuality. Still, Loki doubted that it comforted Thor that his younger brother was spreading himself for others.

_Good_.

He wondered what Thor would think if he ever found out about this. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was more afraid of his brother’s opinion of this than that of his parents’, and he _knew_ to fear his parents’ discovery of this relationship. What would father say if he knew that Loki had taken his youngest brother to bed, a man about a million years older than Loki himself. A man old enough to be his father, or even his grandfather in truth.

Vili appreciated the sight of his nephew lounging on a low hammock on the beach with a book in his hands, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, his raven locks cascading those porcelain pale shoulders of his. Norns he wanted him so badly.

Loki was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t even notice Vili approaching before his book wassnatched out of his hands, and a dick was waved in his face. “Hey!” He protested, before noticing his uncle and blushing. “What? _Here_!? We’re out in the open, someone’ll see-”

“Ah, of course, too much of a coward to take a little risk like this.” In time, Loki would learn to see through petty goading such as this. _In time_ , not _now_.

Loki swallowed Vili’s cock whole, taking it to the root, and enjoying the shocked look on his uncle’s face. Ha ha, bitch, Loki’d had other partners since they’d last seen one another (Yuletide). Loki made noises, running his tongue up and down the shaft as he slurped and slurped, saliva spilling out from his bottom lip. Vili grunted and grabbed Loki’s scalp, pulling him impossibly further down onto his dick until he was struggling for air. Vili relented slightly.

Eventually, Vili decided that enough was enough and drew back (but not before smacking his wang against the side of his nephew’s face just to see it light up in anger).

Vili did something unexpected. He got on his knees, pushed up the right leg of Loki’s trunks, and took Loki’s little six-inch cock into his mouth. It was not the first time that Vili had blown his nephew, but it was the first time that he had been so brazen about it. Usually there was a build up, but not today, _not today_!

Loki’s head rolled back, a gasp escaping his mouth as he slumped back onto the hammock. As Vili played with the tip and licked up and down the length, he moved his right hand into the left leg of Loki’s trunks and crooked it so that his thumb pressed down on Loki’s clit while he shoved a few into Loki’s pussy. Loki gasped and sighed and rocked down on the fingers. After a while, Vili stood up and yanked Loki’s trunks off of him. Vili himself was still in his thong from when he went swimming earlier (much to his brothers’ chagrins as they raced to see who could swim faster to a nearby island). In all honesty, it kind of excited Vili that he’d worn such scanty clothing in front of his oldest brother, and here he was now about to fuck said brother’s son while dressed in it.

Vili got on the hammock, lightly displaced his thong, and rammed himself into the hole awaiting him. Loki gasped and keened and arched so beautifully under him, his victory against his brothers from earlier only fuelling his libido more. The hammock rocked so hard that at one point he was a little worried that the trees would fall down on them.

Vili came deep in Loki’s little puss, before taking a long, heaving breath and jacking off his nephew while he massaged his clit (still lodged deeply inside off him by the way). He moaned as he felt Loki convulse around him. He withdrew, shaking his deflated prick against Loki’s pubic bone. Vili leaned down to place a kiss at Loki’s pubic bone, flicking his tongue a little over his clit just to draw more squirms from the boy.

That was when they heard it. “ _Loki_! _Looooookiiii! Where are you, brother!?”_

“Fuck!” They both cursed, both trying to move out of the hammock, but only getting more entangled within it. Thor’s voice was getting louder “ _Looooookiiii!”_

This was it. This was _it_! Thor would find out and then he would ruin everything for everyone- and _worse_ , he’d never look Loki in the eye again, or he’d think that Loki was a slut and then he’d _never_ sleep with him! Or he’d realise Loki for the sick family-fucking monster that he was! These thoughts raced through his mind, inspiring tears as he kicked and clawed, trying to get out of the damned hammock. This was it, this was a punishment brought to him straight from the Norns.

Vili freed himself right before Thor turned the corner, and sped away. His swift exit from the hammock made it turn over, expelling Loki as though he were subway sushi.

“Brother, father wants us to- uh, Loki, what are you- oh, _oh_ , you were… um, it’s okay, no need to cry, hey, we all have a wank sometimes!” Thor reassured, looking away awkwardly, far too quick to notice the extra set of genitalia that Loki was sporting, nor Vili’s cum leaking out of it. “Just, uh, just get dressed. Father wants to show us something before dinner.” And then Thor sped off, leaving him alone in their uncle’s cum. Or rather, _holding_ their uncle’s cum.

.

**4\. The Celebration of Loki and Thor’s First Brotherly Hunt, 1512 AD**

By the end of it all, Loki was _exhausted_! A week spent in the mountains with the object of his affections, who had broken up with Sif (yay! :) ) but had gone back to his old bachelor habits (not yay! :( ). Thor had the stamina of, well, _Thor_. Loki, while he was light and moved easily, had the stamina of, well, _Loki_. Try keeping up with Thor with no horses on a mountain trek, _try it_! Thor had had to carry him most of the way (not that Loki had minded).

In the end, their hunt was successful. They killed _two Bilgesnipes_! Their parents were so ecstatic that they invited the whole family around for dinner. And so it was, the twelve of them: Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga, Vili, Ania, Vé, Freida, Freyr, Freyja, Fola and Cleo. The seating was slightly awkward, as they didn’t really have a table for twelve people, so they simply used the one for twenty and resolved to spread out more.

As Loki was about to enter the hall, his uncle stopped him. No, not his normal uncle, _uncle Vili_.

“Quite the feat you pulled off there,” Vili grinned. “It’s a rite of passage that there is. I’ll make sure to gift you something extra special.” And without allowing Loki to say a word, Vili disappeared. What an odd man.

Loki was dressed… not to the nines, admittedly. This was a small family gathering, and as stated before, _he was_ ** _tired_**! He wore his normal green tunic, but instead of leather pants they were the cloth ones. It was a minor difference, but it allowed his legs some breathing space and allowed him to feel more relaxed.

He seated himself a little away from Thor. Love his brother as he did, they _did_ just spend an entire week together. Instead, he found himself wedged (well, about a meter away, really, given how large the table was) between his mother and aunt Ania. Great. His secret-booty-call’s _other_ /ex women.

Ania toyed with a diamond necklace that Vili had recently bought her. He had gotten it for her for their 1000th wedding anniversary. Everybody knew that diamonds were the standard for that one, for all ‘1000th’s, weddings, birthdays, children (in _rare_ cases), anniversaries. For Loki’s 1000th birthday, Vili gifted Loki with a diamond butt plug. He didn’t think that he’d be telling his parents about that anytime soon.

Speaking of Vili, where was he? Shouldn’t he be here right now? Loki felt hands part his thighs and gasped, shocked, around his mead. What the…-? He looked down, nobody else noticed as they were all engrossed in conversations. Vili. It was fucking Vili. His eyes said it all: ‘I told you you’d be getting a present.’ But what was Vili- Loki felt a knife, and then the sound of something ripping. Startled and furious, he kicked out, but Vili caught his leg in those strong, strong hands of his, kissing the inside of Loki’s now exposed inner thigh. His actions seemed to say ‘relax’, but how on Asgard could Loki ‘relax’ when his uncle was about to have sex with them right under the nose of their entire family!?

All thoughts died when Vili pulled Loki down on his seat a little (eliciting a poorly-disguised yelp from his nephew) and placed his sweet, sweet mouth on Loki’s juicy cunt. Vili ate from Loki as he should have from the feast instead. Nay, Loki’s cunt _was_ Vili’s feast.

He nibbled on Loki’s clit, sliding fingers in, one then two then three then four… then five? Loki was very confused, especially when his uncle kept going. He gasped, arching a little and drawing major attention from the table (he pretended that it had been a yawn, resulting in rollings of eyes and his family turning back to their conversations) as Vili sucked down hard on Loki’s clit, stroking it with his tongue (a skill he had acquired back when he was a bachelor) as he shoved the wider part of his hand in. Loki’s eyes rolled back and his breathing grew ragged, he laid his head down on the table, feigning fatigue.

“Loki, darling, if you are tired feel free to go to your room and sleep,” Frigga sounded worried.

“No, no, mother, I am fine! It’s just a brief rush of tiredness, nothing resting my head a few minutes won’t fix.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Loki felt bad knowing her ex was eating him out as they spoke. Damn, he honestly couldn’t blame his mother for sleeping with Vili given how good he was at cunnilingus… ew, ew, _ew_. His mother had never had sex and she never would, why on earth would he think that?

Vili felt alive as he teased his nephew’s clit whilst fisting his pussy, all the while being only a metre away from the other two main women in his life. His ex, the most perfect woman in the world, and his wife, whom he was married to and cheating on with his nephew.

This felt almost as good as fucking, Loki thought, as Vili moved that hand of his around in Loki. Vili moved his mouth to lick over Loki’s dripping, hanging head as he moved his other hand to rub Loki’s clit raw at the speed of lightning. Time to make his bitch squirt.

They hadn’t done this in a while, and Loki’s body was not prepared. He bit into his arm in a feeble attempt to hide his gasp-moan as he came, clear liquid gushing out and hitting Vili square in the face, followed closely by a stream of cum spraying into his mouth. As Loki panted breathily above, Vili latched his mouth back onto Loki’s cunny. Like hell was this it, he could still wring out a good three more orgasms from Loki before anybody noticed.

He licked across the uncovered head of his clitoris: back and forth and then side to side followed by criss-cross, fist still buried inside. Loki came in seconds. Then Vili properly ate Loki out until he came again, followed by fistfucking until he came one last time, clenching tightly around Vili’s fist.

After dinner, Vili would be thrown into a hall and ridden so hard his dick would feel as though it were about to fall off by the end of it. But Loki would be satisfied, so who gave a damn. And also, Loki would be wearing the clothes that Vili had so lovingly cut out the bottom of, such a thoughtful uncle.

.

**5\. Vili and Ania’s 1200th wedding anniversary, 1650 AD**

Loki had to be honest: it was a little odd that his uncle was here, making sweet, _sweet_ love to him (unusual on its own- they usually just had a quick tumble while thinking of other people) on the night of his 1200th wedding anniversary to Aunt Ania. Shouldn’t he be with his wife? Where was _she_ , come to think of it? He’d seen her at dinner 3 hours ago, but not again after that.

Vili kissed him tenderly, trailing gentle love marks up and down Loki’s chest, taking the time to lavish his nipples. He’d made Loki orgasm twice already, and he hadn’t even stuck his cock in yet.

“Ania is barren,” Vili said finally, once he was done mapping out Loki’s feminine genitalia. Again.

It took Loki a moment to snap out of his post-orgasmic daze. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”

“It’s alright, we’ve known for a while now.” Oh? _Oh_! Suddenly it all made sense, this careful worshipping of Loki’s body. His uncle, the poor sentimental fool, was lamenting how he’d been unable to get his wife pregnant, on the 1200th anniversary of their wedding, while having sex with someone who _could_ get pregnant! (All of those in Bor’s line were extremely fertile. Thor and Odin were both fertility gods, and he was pretty sure that Vili and Vé were too).

“You want me to…” and for a secondVili looked hopeful, a light shone in his eyes… but Loki _couldn’t_. His father would have his head! And also, he wasn’t _that_ kind of half-Vanir. And besides, it wasn’t like their child would have any clear-cut place for it, it would be a _bastard_! “I-I can’t… my father would kill me.”

“And me,” Vili sighed, looking down dejected. Loki felt bad for him, despite sympathy not exactly being Loki’s defining trait.

“I _am_ sorry, uncle.”

“No, no. I should be the one apologising. What kind of thought was it? We would never have been accepted by the general public, the child or children would have received _nothing_. It was stupid!” Uncle Vili said all of this with the conviction of somebody who had long given up on a personal quest, a lifetime goal.

“Maybe… maybe when I am older…” Loki sighed. “ _Maybe_ , maybe we don’t tell anybody who the father is, and you merely adopt him or her because I’m unable to support a child on my own?” Loki hoped his uncle didn’t follow him up on this.

Vili snorted. “Any sign of trouble your direction, and your brother would help you. He’d be long gone with our child before I could even make it to Asgard…”

“And it would probably look quite like him too…” Of all their relatives, Thor looked the most like Uncle Vili. And _no_ , Thor was conceived _many centuries_ after Odin had returned from exile, so there was no possibility of Thor being Vili’s long-lost son.

Vili kissed Loki, then got in between his legs and started rutting. As soon as he was done, he curled up with Loki and left him eventually, once the younger was asleep, thinking wistfully of all the children they could have shared had the times been different.

It was as Vili walked back to his bedroom that Ania confronted him. She had a knife.

“You!” She swore accusingly. “You _pig_! You’ve been cheating on me, I knew it! And on the night our honeymoon too!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Ania,” Vili said calmly.

“You liar! You pig! I will go in there and I shall drag her out myself!” And then she attacked him. Vili ducked to the side, being the head of his older brother’s military gave him the physical upper-hand. It was not long before guards rushed to the scene. They grabbed Ania from off of him. “Let me go!” She screamed. “Let me kill that lying, cheating son of a bitch!”

The men simply took her away. This was grounds for divorce. And the next day, during breakfast with the family, Vili was served it.

In the end, Vili would be ordered to pay a monthly fee of 2000 gold pieces to Ania. Of course she was too proud to stay married to him, but not nearly too proud to drain him financially. His eldest brother looked at him then, eyes full of disapproval, Frigga too. Oh if only you knew.

If only _they_ knew.

.

**Aaand that time that they got caught! 1. Loki’s weekend visit to use Vanaheim’s Public Library, 1655 AD**

It was just supposed to be a quick weekend visit to Uncle Vé’s. Uncle Vili would be there too, _of course_ , because he lived there.

“Don’t let him influence you too much,” his father warned him. His father still heavily disapproved of uncle Vili, who was the first person in their family to ever get a divorce, apparently.

“Don’t worry, father, I’ll be fine.” He neglected, of course, to ever mention that the person whom Ania had caught Vili cheating with had been he himself.

And of course, after a quick promise to his father not to spend _too much_ time with Uncle Vili, coupled with a quick bifrost ride and then some other stuff, Loki found himself face down on the bed, legs suspended from the air by ropes (elevating him so that only his chest was on the bed and the rest of his torso was raised) with a vibrator shoved up his cunt while his uncle lounged across a chair, legs spread wide, stroking himself.

Centuries later, and Loki could still only ever speculate how it happened. One moment he was gasping and panting like a bitch in heat (which he was coincidentally near), and the next Uncle Vé and one of his attendants (Ast) were walking in.

“Brother, we can’t find the keys to the…” Vé paused, eyes widening as he took in the scene in front of him. “Is that- is that _Loki_?!” He screeched.

But instead of back down in cowardice, Vili took a calculated move. “Oh get off of your high horse, Vé. It’s Frigga’s son, what did you expect?”

“Well, she was always a bit of a slut… and a surprisingly good lay…” Vé contemplated.

“Exactly, and so is her son, look,” Vili moved to Loki’s stuffed cunny, spreading the lips further as they struggled to keep the toy in. “How _ergi_ is this? He was made to be taken by real men.”

“Clearly,” Vé agreed. Oh no. Vé pulled out the vibrator himself, and a minute later was lodged deep within Loki’s womb with that horse cock of his (miraculously bigger than Vili’s… and slightly bumpy).

Loki gasped and keened and groaned at the feeling of Vé’s cock splitting him open. He felt so full… he needed to pee, he was pretty sure. Norns he hoped that he wasn’t peeing on Uncle Vé as he spoke. He’d never live that down. Nrggh… Uncle Vé was so thick that he managed to spear him to the point that his whole hole was used, stretched, _and_ Uncle Vé’s dick (not all of which could quite fit inside) was resting against Loki’s clit, stimulating it. He clenched in appreciation as Uncle Vé pounded into him without mercy, not even bothering to stop and check if he was alright accommodating him. Vé used one hand to steer himself, and placed the other on Loki’s hidden belly, where he grinned in satisfaction as he fucked, feeling the bulge of skin moving where his tiny nephew was learning to accommodate a _real_ man’s cock. The little argr would never be satisfied again.

Vili moved to where Loki’s mouth was and adjusted the ropes a little so that he could shove up his dear nephew’s throat.

“Oh, Norns, he’s so tight,” Vé hummed in pleasure. “Nrgh, tighter than his mother even.”

“I had his virginity centuries ago!”

“Lucky fish! Have you taken him up the arse?”

“Plenty of times. You like that, don’t you pet?”

Loki made a garbled noise.

“He looks very talented. Been giving you a lot of those, has he?”

“Yes, but he’s also been whoring it up on Asgard.”

“He _does_ have Frigga’s genes.” It was both hot and infuriating how they talked about him as though he weren’t even there, used him as a cum dump. “He why you and Ania split?”

“Among other things.”

“Norns, that’s kinky. Ast, you can strip your cock, it’s fine.”

Ast obliged immediately, jerking off to the sight. That was one pretty bitch… was he even an adult yet? He only looked 1600 (17 earth years). Maybe under… Still, he had legs to die for and a cunt that looked accommodating.

“Rub his clit.”

“He has one!?”

“Yeah! And his puss and penis orgasm separately!”

“That’s so cool!” Vé grunted, moving the hand on Loki’s belly bump to find Loki’s clit. Once he did, he pinched it and began wagging his hand like a DJ on a turntable. Loki screamed around Vili’s dick, clenching up around Vé’s. “That’s it, princess, _cum_. Come on, cum for us, cum for your uncles, yes… Norns, your father would murder us if he saw this sight. Me shooting into his slutty baby’s puss while your uncle fucks your throat… what would your _mother_ think? What of Thor? Do you think that he would strip his cock to this?” Loki squirted all over the bed, leaving it a wet mess as he climaxed hard around Vé. Vili grunted, bringing his cock out and beckoning Ast over. Together they jerked off on Loki’s face.

“Try his mouth, it’s _so good_!”

“Well, if you insist, brother,” Vé plunged in one more time, making sure that his cock was coated in he and Loki’s combined juices. He then knee-waddled over to Loki’s mouth and hit his tip against it, teasing, smearing more liquids across his nephew’s face. He watched Vili scoop Ast and Vili’s cum off of Loki’s face, move down and put it in Loki’s pussy manually.

“How does it feel, huh? Knowing that you have the cum of a commoner rooted in you?” All Loki did was groan in satisfaction, and stretch out his tongue, offering Vé gentle kitten licks around that mammoth member of his. Yeah… there was no way that that would ever fit in his mouth. After a bit of prodding, though, he did take the head in and suck on it while uncle Vili jacked him off.

“Next time we take his arse,” Vili declared.

“Agreed,” Vé looked ready. Loki just wanted to sleep. His body felt like it was on _fire_!


End file.
